Both external and internal advisory committees have been established in order to optimize the SKCCC's success and to provide comprehensive, expert direction for our research activities. The Director seeks external advice to guide the development and direction of the SKCCC from a variety of sources, including the leadership of the University and Hospital, ad hoc consultants, and an External Advisory Board. Several internal advisory committees assist the Cancer Center in strategic and program planning, resource allocation, and identifying new initiatives and opportunities. The governance of the SKCCC is aimed at two major objectives: 1) maximizing the use of Cancer Center resources (human and physical) to achieve research goals; and 2) creating an efficient, effective, responsive and collegial enterprise. These committee include: 1) Executive Committee; 2) Research Council; 3) Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee 4) Safety Monitoring Committee; 5) Laboratory Shared Resources Committee and 6) Clinical Research Operations Committee. The External Advisory Board (EAB) is composed of national leaders representing major areas of cancer research from preeminent institutions other than Johns Hopkins. This Advisory Board has played a critical role in the evaluation of scientific programs as well as assessment of the programmatic structure of this Cancer Center. Members of this Advisory Board have also been generous of their time in providing individual consultations in specific areas of their expertise.